Vanila and Chocolate
by SARAPBUHAY
Summary: "They said it was my only chance." "They were right, you got lucky. what's your name?" "Tenten. nice to meet you Neji" "I don't think so, i want to remember the name so when your back to normal i can track you down."
1. Chapter 1

**Vanilla and Chocolate**

'I HATE NEJI HYUUGA! ok maybe i should explain why i absolutly detest the 'sexiest' guy in school. It started at lunch, I was minding my own business standing in line and here this guy comes through line like he owns the place aparently he does why else would every girl let him go by. Of course I didn't he ended up running into me i turned around to tell him off but he was allready glaring at me what the hell is this right. He runs into me and has the nerve to look at me like that. I didn't let it bother me though be polite as you can to the jerk behind you, so i smiled and turned to the side he passed by me without a thank you simply smirking that ass. I continued on with lunch and after I got my lunch I looked for the girls I had met earlier, Hinata, Temari, and Ino. They were sitting next the the guy in front of me in line. ugh. whatever so I sat across from them as far from him as possible only to hear one of the guys he was sitting with start talking about me "What was with that girl who ran into you, and why's she sitting here?" Me? run into him? that jerk then he just says "I don't know, probably new" and his friend had the nerve to say "I think she was checking you out" he doesn't even look at the guy while saying "doesn't everyone" ugh I hate him wish I didn't let him pass by. "Does that meen you aren't gonna try to get her on your side?" "you know I don't start till the Uchiha does" what side was he talking about, that's what your asking yourself right. well i didn't care i would have nothing to do with him. "besides she already wants me, it'll be easy" that bastard. so I stood and poured my soda on him and dumped my food onto his lap he stood still for a second and looked up glarred at me while Hinata came to my side all frantic. "Neji I'm sorry she's new and I think you guys talking was to much for her, I appologize" I wanted to tell her to stop appologizing but she pushed me away and he just raised his hand to the girls already starring in horror in our direction they rushed over and started cleaning him off. Then he scolded Hinata for hanging out around me that bastard, oh i hate him. I just glarred back at him from my corner Hinata had me in while he was dried and cleaned off ugh I wanted to grab the nearest thing to me and do it all over again. And that is why I hate Neji Hyuuga now he is sitting next to me in my history class just smirking I have no idea what is happening maybe he's gone insane. I ignored him and took my notes to catch up on class then the bell rang I walked out and he was standing by the door.

"I'm going to get my revenge" he wispered to me. I smiled at him.

"Whatever do you mean" he just walked by me and said

"Just don't expect to look the same towmarrow" He was threatening me how dare he ugh whatever at least the day is over, he can't do anything. Temari, Hinata and Ino kept explaining how much trouble i was in. Hinata kept saying I wasn't dressed right that i didn't look like a girl I had on some skinny jeans a t-shirt and hoodie with some converse I always dressed like this, it wasn't like i was trying to impress him I was looking for a way to keep my face. Hinata explained he won't hurt me if I look the part that he 'respects' girls and won't hurt them cause they're weaker. I don't believe it, guys like that don't care if you look like Aphrodite he wanted to hurt me, what i looked like wouldn't effect that. Ino said I didn't have any other options and she was right it was my only hope at least everyone would get on his case if he hit me looking like, as they say, a girl. So they spent most of that night looking for an outfit for me and trying different styles for my hair and I must have put on 5 different make-up combinations but if it helped it would be worth it. The next day I looked like a clown and felt even more ridiculous, I was wearing a layered skirt it was so poofy and short it looked like one of those things put under dresses to make them bigger but more cut up so it only went half way down my thigh it was black with a pink line at the bottom which bugged me, my shoes were 3 inch high black stilletoes curtisy of Ino she wanted to start me off 'easy' cause i don't really wear heals she was saying how lucky I was that we were the same size shoe lucky wasn't the word I used. Then my shirt it wasn't that bad just a pink short sleeve t-shirt with a black vest over it, my hair was gurled and i had a little make-up i help them back on that just eyeliner mascara and lipgloss. It felt like it wasn't me but it would probably keep Neji away. I got to school everyone was starring mostly guys they probably would have been on the floor trying to look up my skirt if i hadden't walked fast enough i had to get to class even if these shoes were driving me crazy. I got to science and sat Neji came in and sat behind me, I really didn't want to look at him but wanted to see if he was still pissy he wasn't even looking at me i didn't get it he was so angry before what happened. so i figured the class was filling up and the teacher was there I'd ask him.

"Um, Neji" why was I so nerveous he couldn't hurt me now right.

"what?" he sounded plesent enough maybe annoyed but happy he didn't look up but when I didn't say anything he looked up I guess i would to why would someone call your name and say nothing.

"I aren't you angry at me" i was confused no hint of anger what had happened had Hinata talked him out of it, i don't know. but he looked confused now.

"angry...what exactly did you do?" he...he honestly didn't know did he lose his memory last night that doesn't sound like my luck.

"I, um i kinda dumped some food on you" understanding quickly flashed throught his eyes then satisfaction, then anger as he looked over me.

"Hinata told you, damn it. She's always trying to protect someone." he slammed on the desk i flinched away, but relized he really wouldn't hurt me amazing.

"wow"

"what?" he sounded frustrated, he really wanted to hit me.

"thank you for not doing anything"

"it's not for you my friends will get all pissed off if i hit someone who looks like you what the hell happened to the tomboy"

"they said it was my only chance"

"they were right, you got lucky. what's your name." why would he want to know my name even if he was being polite i still hate him nobody should have this much trouble being nice to someone. but if this was a chance to start over i'd take it.

"Tenten. nice to meet you Neji"

"I don't think so, i want to remember the name so when your back to normal i can track you down." of course now that's more like my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Vanilla and Chocolate**

"Look Neji I want to make things easy here if you can't hurt me we should get past this right" I had no intrest in being friends with him, I just really wanted the neuce off my neck.

"You don't want to be my friend you want to get out of trouble, I tend to hold grudges" he was smirking as he said this proably due to my expression 'did he read my mine, how'd he know' this guy confused me but if he wasn't gonna be my friend i would just have to continue this sharade and pretend he doesn't exsist. Hinata had seen my schedule she said i have History with Neji on A days (I fallow A/B schedule i know they don't but it works for the story), and Science Health and Track with Neji B days. it was to much again my luck of course puts my schedule practicly iddentical to the guy I have to stay away from. I could handle it thought sure in History we sit next to each other but in here we only have an opertunity to talk before class, then is health all just sit far from him and track you never see anyone it's running. "You thinking about me I can tell when I'm on your mind Tenten, you think of me a lot" what the hell he is a mind reader (no this is not a Twilight reference, love Twilight)

"The only reason I even think of you is because you give me so much greef i have to plan every step i take" he just smirked the ass. I hate him.

"We should get to health you have it with me right" he said standing grabbing both? our stuff.

"How do you know what i'm thinking?"

"I know what your thinking?" He looked confused, so inecent. it didn't look right on him.

"You keep saying what i think, it's wierd" he just continued to walk with a finger motioning for me to fallow. I wouldn't have if he didn't have my damn stuff.

"Maybe we think similarly" he didn't want to talk much but i had another question.

"Why are you walking me to class?" He stopped and turned

"Regardless of what you think I'm quite the gentelman, I walk every girl to the classes i have with them your the only one i have health with next period." This guy must be bipolar he keeps acting different, nobaboy changes there mind about someone they hate as much as he does me because they change clothes.

"You are so confusing" we had almost reached health i knew because of the plack above the door, but he stopped

"Have you decided yet?"

"Decided what?" now he's gonna get all wierd again i think i prefer when he's angry at me.

"Never mind you will soon enough" i looked at him very confused as another guy walks by with dark hair and black eyes (my very descriptive explanation of Sasuke) with 3 girls on his arm.

"Excuse me miss" he was so polite at least i knew not all the guys were like Neji.

"um, yes of course" Neji held me in the way of the door by his side.

"We go before them Tenten, never let him go ahead of you, he doesn't deserve it"

"Like you deserved it yesterday at least he asked" the guy smiled at me politly

"thank you but he's right if your entering the class room please go ahead of us." he was very polite, sivilized (not SasuTen) Neji pulled me into the class, and sat me next to him, why did he put me next to him i don't know but now my plan was ruened.

"I'm sorry" it came from Neji wierd he hadn't said sorry once to me at least.

"What?"

"Uchiha thends to get under my skin, i get posesive"He was obviously being honest

"Who doesn't get under your skin" I muttered not inteding for him to hear. But he smiled at me.

"Your the first girl who could do that, it's immpressive"

"So you really are mr. nice guy to girls for the most part?"

"you got it" he just smiled class began after that Neji seemed really nice now i guess i knew why the girls in line had let him pass i would have if i knew him to act like this. The teacher had asked up two vollenteers when nobody raised their hand she picked me and Sasuke I think Neji growled, that was wierd. We went up and did the hymlic manuver to each other (they don't have the dummys for that and i know it hurts but work with me) we were learning stuff like this i already knew it though i was a jr. lifeguard back home. When we sat back down after Sasuke's grinning non stop i dodn't know what him and Neji disliked about eachother but i was in the middle of it. Jiraiya sensei, asked if anyone knew mouth to mouth resesitation. this was one of the things i learnd as a lifeguard so i raised my hand, Neji glarred at me there was the Neji i knew he toldme to put my hand down but Jiraiya sensei had called me up. he asked for another vollenteer, I think i knew why Neji told me to put my hand down. He called Neji up, please no, not Neji. he told Neji to lie down I looked at him appologetily he wanted this as little as i did. Jiraiya sensei told me to do it the way i knew so i held his nose and plased my mouth on his it was so wierd i tried to block it out and do what i came up to do. after Jiraiya sensei finally anounced the citizen the's Neji was alive we sat back down. The guy in front of us had a dog in his hoodie, was that allowed he turned and started asking about it he was saying how he would of kissed me but that was not what i wanted ot think of it as i was just saving his life, that was it.

"How'd she taste Neji?" What did he just ask, that's so gross.

"She taste like chocolate" Chocolate that's kinda nice to know i guess a plesent enought taste.

"I love chocolate" the boy in from of us anounced looking at me.

"I hate chocolate" Neji stated, what was wrong with him who hated chocolate, i remembered what he tasted like regardless of trying to repress it.

"You taste like vanilla, I hate vanilla" He just looked at me then nothing maybe i hurt his feelings never mind he was trying to mess with me.

"I like vanilla Neji, it's the best flavor" a girl behind us said Neji looked at her and smiled she giggled, it sounded so wierd i don't think that sound was natural.

"Tenten do you think i could have some chocolate?" It was Sasuke i knew him for 20 minutes what was he saying. Neji glarred at him, but decided he'd settle with starring at me I guess for my answer, I was not planning to kiss anyone today let alone two people. screw him. when i didn't anwser Neji relaxed a little. Hmm, chocolate and vanilla maybe that had to do with mhy we disliked eachother. My next period i had spent thinking about the kiss i mean CPR it was CPR maybe he didn't taste that bad. it was time for track i grabbed the clothes Hinata told me to wear cause Neji was there if i wore what i wanted he would hurt me. so i had some shorts black the were very short why'd i have to look like a tramp to not get throne into the bleachers. i had a red tank top on my hair was now put into a ponytail. at least it was practical.I got to class i got starred at all over again. I decided maybe the best place to be would be by Neji, I walked over to him they immediatly stopped starring.

"You catch on quick" Neji stood there as if he had said nothing but i knew his voice by now

"I'm a fast learner" i smiled at him i knew he meant standing next to him was a good choice. I still wasn't sure it was my clothes that changed his mind if they were i could get used to them if it meant being able to talk to him like were friends rather than avoiding him.

"I have a question for you"

"yes?"

"have you decided what side your on" this sides thing again he never explained it and expects me to have an answer.

"What sides, please explain you keep talking about that" he looked at me like i was crazy.

"you don't know about it yet, Uchiha and me have a sort of bet thing going on every girl in the school chooses the guy she likes and that's the side she's on you havn't decided yet but if you like the Uchiha you shouldn't hang out around me anymore." He almost looked upset.

"I have to like one of you guys what about the other guys in the school"

"if you like someone other than the two of us whoever's friend that is is the side you on for instance, if you liked that idiot Naruto like my cosin you'd be on Uchiha's side. If you liked Kiba you'd be one my side, understand."

"Oh that's kind of a wierd compition to have"

"i guess but it's a rivalry Uchiha and I have at the end of the year we count the number on each side I won the second and third year we're on the fifth this year"

"hm, i don't know Neji, you were kind of a jerk when we met Sasuke was nice but got kinda wierd when he asked me to kiss him, but i had to change because of you."

"trying to get out of me hating you, Tenten, your smart. but you don't have to change i've gotten to know you enough you can dress how you want i probably won't hurt you unless you dump you food on me again." he was letting me change back i didn't have to look like this he's a good guy

"Sorry about that" he just smiles "well i guess if we're friends i could be on your side or team or whatever this is." after track they went home and Tenten thanked Neji again for letting her dress how she wanted the next day she felt so much better in her dark wash skinny jeans and purple hoodie. She got to History and sat next to Neji he ignored her for the most part.

"Hey Neji so waht's up?"

"not much" he was very to the point he didn't want to talk to her the way she dressed was effecting him what was this. Tenten was a bit hurt here she thought she was starting to like him. Class ending ad Neji went ahead of her he didn't want to be around her he was remembering the girl who threw food on him at lunch not the girl who he spent most of the day with yesterday. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the classroom Neji was standing there. Maybe he couldn't help it maybe he was gonna hurt her maybe he told her she could change back so he could hurt her, she was scared but it was sort of her fault so she would take it. Neji grabbed onto her and pulled her to the side away from the door. Tenten squeeked. He then pulled her closer and kissed her. she was very confused he was kissing her he just keeps messing with her, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry" she was lost he was appologizing.

"um, for what"

"I never tried to get to know you i would have known how great a person you are, i just wanted revenge i hope you can forgive me,"

"I thought it was clear i forgave you a while ago" she tried to pull herself closer to him. Sasuke shoed up at that point.

"So i guess Tenten told you that she's head over heals for you Hyuuga" how'd he know, how'd he find out, who told him.

"Get the hell out of hear Uchiha" Neji was glarring at Sasuke still holding onto her.

"Um Neji, he is right i really like you, sorry" He starred at her for a second and smiled.

"Now what happens when you vanilla and chocolate mix?"

"what?"

"A bratty girl addmits her feelings for the guy she hated 2 days ago." with that he pulled her closer and kissed her again.

**Gaara's Minion**

Well that's it i kinda wanted it longer than this but i'm trying to move throught my stories pretty fast before school starts

I hope you guys liked it i think it's one of my better stories, even if my endings are lame, I'm bad at those.

Peace and Thanks for reading.


End file.
